


Has Anyone Ever Actually Put Their Dick In A Bag Of Popcorn?

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Age Play, M/M, Middle Play, Public Sex, Role Playing, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: A drive through movie theater is as about as classic a scene setter as it gets, isn't it?





	Has Anyone Ever Actually Put Their Dick In A Bag Of Popcorn?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> Edited by Angel! 
> 
> This fic is dark as hell, and will possibly trigger survivors of CSA. Proceed with caution!

"Hey, Dan?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to do a scene tonight," said Arin. 

"A scene?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "Since, uh... since we had that whole... you know, the thing we did."

"The thing we did," Dan said, his tone deadpan.

Arin groaned. 

"You're gonna make me spell it out," he complained.

"Well, yes," said Dan. "This might shock you, Arin, but I can't actually read your mind."

Arin snorted.

"Wear your eyeliner tonight," he said. "And your leather jacket. And the rest of that get up."

"Which get up?"

"The one you wear when you're being an obnoxious teenager," said Arin. 

"... oh," said Dan, and he blushed, just a bit.

"Anything you'd like?"

"... can you be creepy about it?"

Dan rubbed the back of his neck, then picked up his cup of tea, taking a slug from it to avoid eye contact.

"What kinda creepy are we talking about?"

Dan elaborated.

Arin's eyebrows went up.

"Well," he said.

"... sorry," said Dan. "That was too much, I know." 

"Nah," said Arin. "I'm kinda, like, curious as to where you got that, though."

"I remembered some of the stories you told me," Dan said. "I mean, obviously, it wasn't like that for you, but... I might have extrapolated a bit."

"... huh," said Arin. 

"... sorry," said Dan. 

"Quit apologizing," Arin said. "I mean it. This'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." 

"Okay."

Then Arin grinned.

"Let's meet at the Starbucks, okay?"

"Which Starbucks?"

Arin rattled off a name.

"Any particular reason why?"

Arin was grinning wider.

"Authenticity," said Arin.

"I'll have to take your word for it," said Dan. 

"Gonna get ready?" 

"Yeah," said Dan. "Just gotta head home first, shower, all that good stuff."

"Maybe add some extra cologne, for the look of the thing."

"Don't you mean the smell of the thing?"

Arin rolled his eyes, and he prodded Dan in the side.

Arin prodded him back.

* * *

And then Dan was sitting in the Starbucks, his cup of tea cradled between his long fingers.

He was dressed a bit like himself, more or less.

He was wearing Arin's shirt, and Arin's hoodie, as well as an older pair of jeans, which were ripped at the knee.

He couldn't stop... fidgeting.

When he put his tea down, he was twisting the strings of his hoodie, his leg jiggling.

He wasn't normally one for fidgeting, but... well... get into the headspace, right?

And then Arin was walking in, and his face lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree. 

He sat down in front of Dan, so they were almost knee to knee.

"Danny, right?"

"Right," said Dan, and he smiled nervously at Arin.

"You're a lot taller than I thought you would be," Dan said, and crap, that was awkward. 

... good.

He was supposed to be playing a teenager. 

Teenagers were awkward, right?

"I mean, I like to think I'm tall," said Dan. "I'm the tallest in my grade."

"Yeah? I remember I hit my growth spurt kinda late," said Arin, his chin in his hands. "You're a senior, right?"

"... um," said Dan, and he cleared his throat, looking down into his drink. 

"Hmm?"

"I'm... I might possibly, uh... not be a senior," said Dan, and he glanced over into Arin's face.

The Starbucks was full of people, thankfully, and nobody could hear anything.

"No?"

Arin raised an eyebrow.

"No," said Dan. "I'm, um... I'm a sophomore." 

"A sophomore," said Arin, his tone deadpan. "In... college?"

"No," said Dan. "In... in high school."

"Oh," said Arin. "So... how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," Dan mumbled, staring down into the tea, held in his huge man hands.

To is eternal credit, Arin didn't burst out laughing. 

"Fifteen? But... you said you were eighteen!"

"I will be! In... two and a half years."

"So it's more like your fifteen and a half?"

"Yeah," said Dan. 

"Well," said Arin, "I, uh... I'd still like to hang out with you. Since you're still the same person, obviously. And also super mature. I'd totally believe that you were eighteen, if you hadn't told me." 

"What, really?"

"Oh, totally," Arin said, nodding vigorously. 

He glanced at his watch, then up at Dan's face. 

"Are you... I mean, you wanna get outta here?" 

"Sure," said Dan. "My mom just wants me to be home before midnight."

"Right, right," said Arin. "Does your mom know what you're, uh, that you're meeting me? Does she know about me?"

"I said I was meeting a friend of mine," Dan said. "You know, another Rush fan. Didn't go into specifics."

"Right, right," said Arin, "of course." 

He was rubbing his hands together. 

"So, uh, where do you wanna go?"

"There's a drive in movie theater," said Arin. "I was telling you about it the other day. If you'd like to check it out, I mean."

"I've never been to a drive in before," said Dan. "Sounds like fun!"

"Let's do it," said Arin, and he stood up. 

He was dressed... nicer than usual.

He'd worn actual jeans, and a button down. 

Dan was drowning in his own clothes, but it made him feel younger, more vulnerable than the leather jacket would have.

He tossed his empty cup into the trash on the way out, and he followed after Arin. 

* * *

Dan sat awkwardly in Arin's front seat, as the two of them drove towards the drive in.

The place would be pretty damn empty tonight, and, well... it wasn't exactly well known for being well patrolled. 

As it were.

A lot of dark corners. 

He'd gone there with Suzy a few times.

He'd pulled his hood up, shoving his hands in the hoodie, to add to the look, and Arin kept glancing over at him.

"So Dan," Arin said, when the two of them were almost at the drive in, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"I wish," Dan said, and he laughed ruefully. "I'm, uh... I'm not exactly the type that draws the ladies in."

"No way," Arin said. "You're a great catch. If I were a girl, I'd _totally_ wanna get with you."

"Oh geez," Dan said, and he flushed, looking out the window.

He was actually blushing, which made this even weirder.

And then they were at the drive in, the great screen filling up their windshield.

"Okay," said Arin. "I'll be right back. You want me to get you anything to eat or something?"

"Can you get me some Skittles, please?" 

"Sure," said Arin. "Get comfy. There's a double feature."

"What are we watching?"

"Some dumb action movie, and _Return Of The Creature From The Black Lagoon_ ," said Arin. 

"Sounds good," said Dan, and he leaned back into the seat, getting more comfortable. 

* * *

Arin came back with a speaker to put on the side of the car, and a jumbo bag of Skittles. 

He held the Skittles in his lap, and if Dan wanted one, he had to reach.

... he hadn't worked up the nerve yet. 

There was more quiet, although Dan kept shooting Arin looks. 

"So," Arin said, as the movie began to roll, "were you nervous, coming to meet me?"

"... a little," Dan admitted, and he reached out for the Skittles, indicating for Arin to pour a few into his hand.

Arin did so, the tips of his fingers lingering against Dan's palm for a moment, and Dan flushed, licking his lips. 

"What were you nervous about?"

"Mainly that you'd think I was just, you know, some kind of dumb kid or something. That you'd get mad at me for lying about my age."

"I'm not mad at all," Arin promised, and he rested his hand on Dan's leg, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm, uh... I'm glad," said Dan, and he blushed a bit in spite of himself. 

Um. 

Arin's hand was still there, and if this was a normal time between the two of them, Dan would make a comment about it, but this time he just... left it there.

The heat was radiating from Arin's skin, and Dan wanted to cuddle up to him, his head on Arin's shoulder, Arin wrapping an arm around him.

God, he wanted nothing so much as to lean against Arin right now.

"I think this would be easier if we were sitting in the back seat," said Arin. 

"Hm?" 

"You've gotta reach all the way over for the Skittles," said Arin. "If we were sitting closer together, you could get them easier."

"Oh. Right."

Or Arin could just hand the bag to Dan, but where would the fun be in that?

"So back seat?"

"Sure," said Dan, and he stood up, his knees like jelly.

He crowded into the back seat, which was dark, the light from the movie barely illuminating the two of them.

Arin settled down next to Dan comfortably, easily.

They were thigh to thigh now.

Arin was resting the Skittles on their thighs, and his hand was more or less resting on Dan's thigh.

"So you don't have a girlfriend," Arin said, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

"Nope," said Dan, and he licked his lips. 

Grown up Dan did.

Grown up Dan was dating Arin's wife. 

But teenage Dan... teenage Dan was single.

Teenage Dan was single and maybe he was hard or maybe he was just nervous. 

"Ever kissed a girl?"

"Nope," said Dan. "Well, I mean... I've kissed my mom and my sister."

"I mean, like, real kissing," said Arin. "Tongue kissing."

"Oh. No, uh, I haven't done that."

"It's pretty cool," said Arin.

"You obviously have," said Dan, and wow, that was dumb. 

"I have, a few times," Arin agreed. 

"... what's it like?" 

"It's... warm," said Arin. "Damp." 

"Damp?"

"Yeah."

"... have you ever fingered a girl?"

That just popped out of Dan's mouth, before he had a chance to think of anything better to say. 

Oh _god_.

"Yeah," said Arin. "Why?"

"... what's it feel like?"

"You mean, like, pussy?"

"Yeah. Inside."

"It's... soft," said Arin. "Wet."

"Yeah?"

"... honestly, it's kinda like the inside of a mouth," said Arin. "If you've ever pressed the inside of someone's cheek with your finger."

"I don't think I've ever done that," said Dan. 

And then Arin was just... grabbing Dan's wrist, opening his mouth.

And Dan's finger was inside of Arin's mouth.

Arin kept eye contact, as his lips closed over Dan's finger, sucking on it, his tongue stroking the length of it. 

"Oh," Dan said, his voice coming out a squeak, his heart thundering in his ears.

Arin let go of Dan's finger.

"So kinda like that," he said his tone completely calm and natural. "Only without the tongue."

"Right," said Dan, his voice still strangled.

He was so hard that it almost hurt.

"You ever felt a girl's boobs?"

"No," Dan admitted. "I've, uh, I got to see them, though. I helped this one girl with her homework, and she let me see her boobs."

"Nice," said Arin, and he grinned. "Were they nice?"

"Yeah," said Dan, licking his lips. "They were... they were really nice. She said if I help her get an A on her next paper I can feel them."

"What's the subject?"

"Music theory."

"You've got no problems there, then!" 

Arin slapped him on the back.

Dan cackled, and he took a handful of Skittles, chewing on them in a mash of different colors. 

"You ever had a girl touch... you know, your dick?"

"No," Dan said, "no, uh, it's just been me doing that."

"Hey man, if we weren't supposed to jerk off, it wouldn't feel so good," said Arin, and he was grinning, his face a mess of shadows and brightness from the screen. 

"You're right," said Dan. "And, uh... I tried that thing you suggested the other night."

"Which thing?"

"The thing, where, uh, with... with your fingers."

Dan was flushing harder.

"Oh shit, dude, that's awesome!" 

Arin was grinning. 

"I did... you were right about... you know, shooting... far."

"How far did you get?"

"I almost hit myself in the face," said Dan.

"Holy fuck, man," said Arin, and he was laughing. "But okay. You wanna know the full proof trick to get a girl to touch your dick?"

"What?"

Dan's heart was beating very fast in his ears. 

"So you go to the movies, right, and you get a popcorn. And then, when the movie starts, you put it in your lap, and you take your dick out, and you, like, cut a hole in the bottom, and you put your boner in it. And then when she tries to get popcorn, she ends up grabbing your dick."

"And then she ends up wanting to, like... touch it?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin, and he was smirking. 

"I'll remember that," Dan said. "For, uh, for the next time I go out with a girl."

"Good," said Arin.

... wow, but he must have been in character, if he was able to say all of that.

He was a guy who cared about consent, and usually got grossed out by that kind of bullshit posturing. 

But fuck it.

"Hey, can I ask, like, an awkward question?"

Dan didn't know what he was going to say, until it was coming out of his mouth.

"Go for it," said Arin. "Consider this a judgement free zone!"

"... have you ever done any kind of... stuff with a dude?"

"Stuff?"

"You know, like... kissing. Romantic stuff. Sex stuff I guess."

"Oh. Huh."

Arin leaned back into his seat, and some small part of Dan's brain was gibbering in anxiety, which was silly.

He was an adult, for fuck sake.

But fuck it.

Embrace the headspace.

"Sorry," Dan said quickly. "That was an awkward thing to say, I shouldn't -"

"Nah man, it's totally fine," said Arin, and he put his hand on Dan's knee, squeezing it. "I promise."

His hand was big enough that it actually covered Dan's whole knee. 

Dan blushed. 

Arin's skin was very warm, and now Arin was grabbing the bag of Skittles, putting it in the front seat.

"I've done some stuff with guys before," Arin said at last, "but... you know, I didn't want to freak you out or anything."

"I wouldn't be freaked out," Dan said. "I'm, like, super open minded." 

"Are you now?"

"Oh yeah," Dan said. "Totally. I've got a few gay friends."

"I don't think I'm gay," said Arin. "Since I like girls too. I... guess I'm bi?"

"Cool," said Dan. 

"Do you... have you ever been interested in a dude?" 

Arin was looking at Dan intensely. 

"I don't... I'm not sure," Dan said, aware how silly he sounded. 

And then Arin's hand was cupping his cheek, and Arin's face was coming towards his.

"Tell me to stop," he told Dan. 

"What?" 

Dan blinked at Arin, and his eyelashes were probably tickling Arin's face. 

"Tell me to stop," Arin said again, and then he was kissing Dan.

Dan kissed him back - first, instinctively, the way he would always kiss Arin, until he remembered his role.

Then he was being clumsy, fumbling, trying to act like he didn't know what to do with his tongue, as Arin's hands went to his hair, shoving his hoodie back, holding on to the thick curls. 

When they pulled apart, Dan was panting, his eyes wide and glossy.

"God, Dan, you're just so... fuck!"

Arin pressed closer, and he was _pressing_ , using his bigger, bulkier body to hold Dan in place as he began to kiss along Dan's neck. 

"Oh, god, Arin, I... oh god, oh _god_!" 

"Shh," Arin said, pulling back to look Dan in the face. "You have to keep quiet, okay? We could get in a lot of trouble, if we're caught. _I_ could get in a lot of trouble." 

"Right, right," Dan said, and he nodded affirmative.

He was on fire, and everywhere that Arin was touching was leaving him even more desperate, even more of a needy, horny mess.

Fuck, when was the last time he had been this wanting?

"Hey Dan," said Arin, and he slid his hand down along Dan's stomach, hot even through the hoodie and the t-shirt, "ever had a blowjob?"

"A... what?"

"You know, a blowjob. When someone sucks your dick." Arin raised an eyebrow. "You do know what a blowjob is, right?"

"Oh, yeah, obviously," Dan said quickly. "Yeah, I know what a blowjob is. I've... I've never had one."

"Want one?"

"What, really?"

"Sure," said Arin. "You're a pretty cool guy."

"Will that make me, like, gay?"

"Nah," said Arin. "We're just bros. We're not dating or anything." 

"Oh," said Dan. "Oh. Right."

"So you want it?"

Arin's fingers were stroking along Dan's inner thigh, and then they were stroking Dan's cock through his jeans, and oh god, fuck....

"I.... " Dan moaned, rolling his hips.

He was shaking.

It was just so much more - the darkness, the steaminess of the car, the sound of the movie from outside of their car, the flickering lights. 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," said Arin, and he was just... leaning forward, unzipping and unbuttoning by feel, shoving Dan's pants open, then wrapping his hand around Dan's cock through the thin cotton of Dan's boxers.

"Oh god, oh god, oh fuck," Dan mumbled, a whole litany, as Arin began to stroke him. 

"God, you've got a really nice cock," said Arin, and his voice was taking on that amazing baritone that always made Dan's toes curl. "Fuck, I've been thinking of this since you sent me that picture of you in your underwear."

"I sent you a picture of my... of my poster," Dan mumbled, as Arin began to rub his cock in earnest, pulling it through the slot in the front.

"Yeah, but I could see your legs, and you weren't wearing a shirt," said Arin. 

And then his mouth was on Dan's cock. 

It shouldn't have been such a jolt.

He'd had Arin's mouth on him loads of times.

But it was almost like the first time, and Dan gasped, his hands resting on Arin's head, sifting through the softness of Arin's hair.

It was... awkward. 

Arin was leaning over at a really awkward angle, his head tilted to the side, and he was establishing all of the control, using his mouth and his... fuck, that was his throat, oh god, it was enveloping Dan, and Dan was sobbing and humping into it, although he was going to last all of a minute, judging by the way he was trembling.

Arin just kept bobbing his head, sucking, and Dan lost himself in it, let the sweetness take him in, wash over him. 

Since when did he go off like a firecracker like this?

He held on tightly, as wet noises filled the car, leaving Dan even more shaken, panting like he'd been running a race.

Arin pulled off of Dan's cock, nuzzling it with his cheek. 

"You gonna cum soon?"

"Y-yeah," Dan admitted, and then he did a double take at the dashboard clock - it had been almost fifteen minutes.

What the hell?

Where had the time gone?

"It's fucking hot as hell, how quick you're cumming," Arin said, and there was a gunshot on screen, which made the both of them jump.

"I'm sorry," Dan mumbled. 

"No," Arin said. "No, don't be. I want you to... I want you to cum. I want you to cum in my mouth. Can you do that?"

"I can," Dan said, and he blushed, licking his lips. "I can totally do that."

"Good," said Arin, and he was kissing along Dan's shaft. "I want you to give me a fresh, hot load of salty cum, right down my throat."

Dan moaned, and his cock twitched excitedly, although he wasn't sure if that was sexy or just... ridiculous.

But then his cock was being swallowed down, and Dan was just... cumming, cumming and cumming, wad after wad down Arin's throat, and Arin was taking it, pulling back, licking his lips, looking up at Dan. 

He kissed Dan, his mouth wet and salty with Dan's cum, and then he pulled back, grabbing Dan's hand and putting it between his legs. 

"You're a cool guy, right?"

"I'm a cool guy," Dan agreed, still floating with intensity of his orgasm.

"Cool guys help each other out, cool guys return favors," said Arin, and yeah, he was grinding his hand against Dan's palm. "Fuck, please, god, I need...."

"Right," said Dan, and he rubbed Arin awkwardly through the denim.

"Let me just...," said Arin, and then he was pulling his jeans open, the two sides of them open like a flower, his cock hard and wet through his boxers.

And then it was there.

Wow.

Um.

It wasn't the first time that he'd seen Arin's cock - fuck, he'd had Arin's cock in his mouth three nights ago, and now it was this strange, terrifying... thing.

He wrapped his hand around it, squeezing the head of it, and it was wet and hot in his hand.

"It's so thick," Dan said, lacking anything else to say. 

"I like to think so," Arin said his own voice rough. "Now...." 

"Now?" 

Arin's hand closed over Dan's, and he began to move Dan's hand carefully. 

"Like that," he told Dan. "Fuck, yeah, just... like... that...."

Arin's hips were rolling forward, and he was fucking Dan's fist, panting. 

"Oh, fuck, you're a natural, just... even up the pressure, like... oh, yeah, like that. Keep doing that. Fuck, oh, fuck, you're... you're really good, please...." 

Dan kept his eyes on Arin's face, then at his own hand.

"Fuck, don't stop, please don't stop, I'm... fuck, your hand feels so good, holy fuck...." 

Dan was shuddering as well - if he were really a teenager again, he'd have another boner already, as he jerked off Arin and watched Arin's face, as Arin squirmed and panted under him, as Arin's cock got tighter.

"You wanna put your mouth on it?" 

Arin's voice was ragged.

"I... I don't know," Dan said, and he kept jerking Arin off, his hand wet and sticky with pre.

And then Arin was cumming across Dan's hand, dripping down the backs of Dan's knuckles, and then he was grabbing Dan's hair and forcing them to kiss each other, chest to chest. 

"Fuck," said Arin, "you're fucking amazing."

"I do my best," Dan said, and he was shaking.

"You need to teach me that trick for looking so sheepish," said Arin, and it was... it was Dan's Arin again.

Regular Arin.

Dan wiped his hand on napkin that he pulled out of his pocket. 

"I'll do my best," said Dan. 

He wasn't sure how he was feeling right now.

Arin opened his arms up, and Dan leaned into Arin's chest, his face in Arin's neck.

He was shaking. 

Huh.

"Hey," Arin said, his voice quiet. "Hey, it's okay."

"Thanks," Dan said, and he sighed, relaxing fully. "Can we just stay here for a bit?"

"Hey man, I paid for the whole double feature," said Arin. "We're here for the rest of the movie, and then the next one. Okay?"

"Okay," said Dan, and he sighed, his eyes drifting shut. "Okay."

Arin kissed him sloppily on the cheek, and Dan grinned, watching the movie through the windshield. 

Then Dan paused, sitting up to look at Arin.

"Has that technique with the popcorn ever actually worked?"

"I have no fucking idea," said Arin. "I mean, probably, in the great scheme of the universe, yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"But I wanted to come off as super skeezy."

"You more than succeeded, man," Dan said, and his head was going sleepy again, as he leaned back in, his eyes drifting shut.

He'd probably nap for a bit, but... Arin would wake him up for the next movie.

He could always be trusted for that.

He could be trusted for a lot of things, come to think of it.


End file.
